requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucinde du Bethune
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Lord Lucinde du Bethuné within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Lucinde du Bethuné. ''Lord ''Lucinde du Bethuné. Lucinde has held the position of Ventrue Priscus for two years now, mentored by Isaiah Cartwright, and is very proud of her status as a Lord. So much so, in fact, that when the Invictus in her home domain of Kansas City refused to give her the title she moved across the continent where nobody knew her name, became Secret Estate, and joined the Invictus. She revealed herself as one of the Ordo Dracul only after the Inner Circle in Kingsport awarded her the title of Lady and was convinced to turn that into 'Lord'. Her standing in the city took a hit - several people felt that the 'Secret Estate' is an outdated notion, and were offended by the level of deception Lucinde practiced. She's a Lord twice over, though, and nobody can say she's not. Still, she's apparently been admitted to the Invictus Inner Circle now, which implies people's ruffled feathers are settling. 'Description' Lucinde is tall for a woman, 5'11" in her stockinged feet - and she frequently wears heels. Her blue eyes are heavily slanted, cat-like and knowing; her square jaw betrays an innate stubbornness; and her angular face is frequently set with a faint, knowing smirk, as if she's quietly amused by a joke only she knows. A long, lean body has little in the way of curves to shape it, but manages to exude a powerful femininity regardless. 'Personality' To say that Lucinde is stubborn would be like saying water is wet. It's true, but it's a bit redundant. She's inclined to point out people's unconscious biases and privilege (whether they care or not), and to champion the rights of the downtrodden. An Advocate for the Invictus, she's quick to point out the many benefits of joining the covenant, but also holds Invictus to a higher standard of behavior than others. "To be the best, you have to ''be ''the best. Anything else is just empty, pathetic bragging." 'Lineage' Lord Lucinde du Bethune, Unconquered and Defiant Lord of Lords, Adept of the Burning Empire, Senator, Councilor, and Convener, Regent of Chapman Fields and Ramsay; childe of Constanza del Fuente, Dragon Lord; childe of Millicent Beaufort, Lord of the Movement and Prince of Kansas City. 'Invictus Terms of Address' ''Submissive: Most Adjective Lord du Bethuné. (Used for flattery) Formal: Madame Councilor or Madame Priscus (when speaking to her), Madame du Bethuné (when speaking of her). (Default) Familiar: Madame Lucinde. (For blood relatives or coterie-mates.) Intimate: Lucinde. (For lovers.) Disparaging: My Lady du Bethuné or My Adjective Lady du Bethuné. (Used to insult) 'Rumor has it...' * Lord du Bethune was recently given a whole dot of status just for being in the city the longest! ** Rather for being mentioned as the most respected Kindred by so many of her peers! *Beaten by a Ghoul at the Charity Auction... For shame! * Lucinde believes there's a rational scientific explanation for everything, and thinks frou-frou 'magic' explanations are the sign of archaic thinking or a lazy mind. *Lucinde is quick to pick up on any hint of sexism, usually defined as any hint that a woman's capabilities are in any way different than a man's (unless the task actually requires genitals to perform). *Lucinde appreciates evidence of deep, intelligent thought, especially self-analysis. Likewise, she's quickly irritated by anyone who simply parrots the party line. *Calling Lucinde 'Lady du Bethuné' instead of 'Lord du Bethuné' may actually cause her to frenzy, depending on your tone of voice when you do it. *Lucinde enjoys horse-riding and fencing. *Lucinde's vitae is eye-crossingly amazing. *Rumor has it that someone in Lucinde's past tried to teach her the wrong things to say to the Invictus. There's some investigation going on with this, as it's a major no-no. She's recovered so much from the incident that other Invictus ask her to teach their children as an Au Pair! *Lucinde was seen slinking from the Arondel Estate in the -above- outfit, boots included. What could she possibly be doing in there dressed like -that-? *She somehow managed to seduce Castle into insanity. Is she doing the same to Sam Richardson? * Unsurprisingly, she's shown excellent leadership abilities in overseeing action against Taskforce: Valkyrie. Any problems since her assumption of the mantle seem to be with execution. ** Some even complained she was acting more like a Prince in directing people about. Apparently this city has been without any sort of real leader in so long, the slightest authority and efficiency of command is taken as a threat. ** Some members of the city are so welcoming the authority change that they willingly subject themselves to her rules. Perhaps naming her marshall or whatever is a way of taking a step towards praxis? Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Ventrue Category:Ordo Dracul Category:Invictus Category:Priscus Category:Ruling Council Category:Primogen